From Santa Claus
by Wonderland Reminiscence
Summary: One-shot. To his delight, Ikuto Tsukiyomi receives a rather large present at his doorstep, and it had just what he wanted. Rated T for safety. Remake of 'To Ikuto From Santa'.


**From Santa Claus**

**-Ikuto&Amu-**

.

_"If you're not under my tree on Christmas morning, I'm going back to bed!"_

- Anonymous

.

* * *

.

Christmas time was a time for joy. It was the time of year that children looked forward to, their eyes beaming at the very thought of receiving many gifts and celebrating on this jovial holiday. It was the time when families and friends seemed closer than ever, creating memories that they would treasure for the rest of their lives. It was the time when all the buildings in the city were decorated with glamorous multi-coloured lights, fancy streamers and glossy balloons. When the lush and iconic Christmas tree was set up in houses and decorated traditionally, managing to have a plentiful of brightly wrapped presents, mysteriously placed beneath it by the next morning.

Although the holiday was usually ever so humble, it did not mean that some of the youth celebrated in the same manner. Nowadays, being pranked on Christmas was not unheard of . That was what a certain navy haired man thought had happened to him. Before the said man was a five foot tall cardboard box upon the doorstep of his apartment, which had been tied with a thick red ribbon with a small note attached to the large, neatly tied bow.

Being a good eleven inches taller than the box, Ikuto Tsukiyomi noticed the concentration of many microscopic holes that were made on the top of the box. Highly suspicious and even more curious, he took the note which only read "_From Santa Claus_". It was at that point, the box shook, ever so slightly, which caused the indigo eyed man to be even more alert.

He knew it was a prank of some sort. It had to be. He had suspected it was a two month supply of useless cleaning products , which was often won in contests, if not garbage. After it moved, he debated whether it was an animal, only to reject the idea because he had taken a good fifteen minutes to answer the door -displeased to be awoken from his blissful slumber by the doorbell of his apartment being pressed in sporadic and indefinitely irritating manner- in which any normal animal would have already been making loud yelps for being constricted for so long. That would be unpleasant. Unless, it was not an ordinary creature. For some reason , the image of a ferocious, sleek reptile came to his mind, hissing viciously before lunging at him the second he opened the box. The very thought of it made him cringe. Yes, that would be _really_ unpleasant.

Cautiously, Ikuto tugged at the bow, untying it and thereby loosening the ribbon. After a moment of hesitation, which consisted of him mentally preparing himself by inwardly praying that there was no furious reptile that would kill him within the confines of the treacherous mystery box at his doorstep, he very carefully lifted one of the flaps of the box, which caused the rest of the cardboard prison to fall to the ground.

His first instinctive reaction was to back away, which he did, only to pause in his actions once he drank in the sight of his "gift". Honestly, he had not expected it. It was surreal. _Unthinkable_. **Unbelievable**. Ikuto could only have dreamed of such a gift, wanting to praise this "Santa Claus" to no end, hoping that his soul was blessed for giving him such an _astounding_ present!

Right in front of him, where the box had previously been, was a pink haired girl. Not just any pink haired girl, but _**his**_ pink haired girl, clad in nothing except a rather provocative Santa Claus costume. There was thick ribbon, very much similar to the one that had securely tied the box, surrounding her body, effectively binding her in a futile position. There was a piece of duct tape plastered over his girlfriends mouth, on top of which was a sticky note which read "Unwrap me".

Ikutos expression took a one hundred and eighty degrees turn, from his surprised countenance, consisting of wide eyes and mouth almost agape, to a very smoldering expression, with a sensual glint in his eyes and a teasing sexy smirk, whilst he took in her appearance, shamelessly. He noticed the deep crimson hue that stained her cheeks, her golden orbs melting in his pools of a deep azure shade.

The atmosphere of the room thickened, with such a tension which even the sharpest knife in the world could not cut, as Ikuto leaned towards the woman before him, gently removing the piece of tape which hid her luscious, plump lips. The action caused the rosette to whimper, her face becoming even darker due to the close proximity of their faces.

"Amu", he breathed, his minty breath lightly fanning her face. Said womans senses were suddenly taken over and went in a frenzy by a very familiar, musky scent that filled her nostrils, which would drive any woman crazy. "I-Ikuto", she stuttered slightly as she spoke, "I can explai-mmmphhh!".

Not particularly caring for any explanation at the moment, Ikuto cut her off by surprise by capturing her lips with his, giving her a very deep and very hot kiss, which left her breathless. Amus mind was blank. As they broke away, she remained in her daze. Wanting to waste no more time, Ikuto suddenly lifted the petite girl and threw her over his shoulder, heading straight for his bedroom, the impact of his actions finally waking Amu up from her reverie.

"I-Ikuto!"

* * *

.

Outside the apartment, unbeknownst to the busy couple within, were a group of seven figures, some of which who seemed to laughing while others had large grins plastered over their faces. All of them high-fived each other or shook each others hands in a self congratulatory manner.

"We're so awesome!", an energetic voice exclaimed, belonging to a chestnut haired man, only being shushed by a twin-tailed blonde.

"Let's give them some privacy", the tall violet haired man suggested, the strawberry blonde on his right, only grumbling as a response.

"Right, first let's drop off these two first", the eldest of the group agreed before gesturing to the younger couple, who seemed to be in their own world, having a childish argument.

"But we are awesome", the very same enthusiastic boy stated again, a pout forming at his lips, prompting the blonde beauty beside him to give an exasperated sigh before muttering a few words under her breathe, with only the words "soccer boy", "idiot" and "kid" being heard.

"Yes, Kukai. We are awesome".


End file.
